


Yuri2Heart Rescues by lazulisong [Podfic]

by Dinn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinn/pseuds/Dinn
Summary: It's kind of an accident Yuri2Heart Rescues even happened.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazulisong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Yuri2Heart Rescues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956921) by [lazulisong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong). 



Length: 0:04:15


End file.
